Stranded
by georgiasf
Summary: The Cullen "children" plus Bella end up on a desert island! How will 5 vampires and one human survive this?
1. Prologue

**So... I was thinking one day (uh-oh) and I got an idea for a new story! Pretty much, the Cullen "children" and Bella end up on a desert island. This is pretty much the prolouge, the rest of the chapters will like diary entries by Bella. Post-Eclipse.**

* * *

We were flying to London, England for a week. Why? I'm still not sure. Edward keeps saying that we were going to visit Carlisle's hometown and maybe track down some of his descendants or something. I just call it a vacation where my life wasn't on the line and Charlie wouldn't ground me when I got home. We just told him we were going to North Carolina to visit some of Esme's relatives. I guess when Carlisle and Esme are involved things are okay with him. But they weren't with us on the plane. Jasper wanted to test his flying skills in one of the Cullens' jets (go figure, they could probably buy Air Force 1 off the president), which only had 6 seats so Carlisle and Esme took a regular airplane, with all the fees and free peanuts included. And because Edward was so concerned about my safety, he had me sit as close to the middle of the plane as I could get, while still being in a seat buckled up. I love him, but sometimes his overprotective ways gets in the way of my rest and relaxation.

We were about half way over the Atlantic when I woke up from my nap. Edward was reading a book, Alice and Rosalie were flipping through some fashion magazines debating on the newest trends, and Jasper and Emmett were in the cockpit, Jasper as pilot and Emmett as co-pilot. I'm surprised that Emmett somehow hasn't messed up the plane yet.

"So, love. How was your nap?" Edward asked dreamily.

"Oh, good. Not the best position my neck has ever been in but it was still refreshing," I replied.

"Would you like me to massage it for you?"

"Uh… sure," His cool hands worked their way around my neck and shoulder muscles. After about 5 minutes of it his hands tensed up under my neck and he turned towards the front of the plane.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" he asked one of the guys.

"Well, the thing is, I dunno what happened, but something in the engine is messed up," replied Jasper nervously.

"Rosie, I thought you checked the engine before we left?" Emmett asked worrily.

" I did and everything was in perfect order. Heck I double checked it because Alice was taking so long packing," she retorted.

"Hey! We are going for a week and I needed to pack seven days worth of fashionable items in the U.K." Alice snapped.

"The thing with the engine is, is that something in it was either blown or like, only working half of the time but now it's out," Jasper said, trying to calm down everybody, mainly Alice and Rosalie.

"Well Rosalie should have checked again while I was getting my stuff together!"

"Well YOU shouldn't have had so much stuff that it took forever to pack so I had to check the engine again, missing some important detail!"

"YOU should have gotten the mistake the first time!"

"The engine was fine the last time we used it to get to Italy!"

"That doesn't mean that it could have messed up between the flight home and here!"

"GIRLS!" I shouted. They both looked at me stunned that I would speak up during their fight.

"**WHAT?!"** they replied in unison.

"What are… we going to do… about the plane?" I said calmly and slowly, probably due to Jasper.

"Well, we could-" Emmett was cut off by a big explosion at the front of the plane and the engine caught fire. I quickly hugged Edward as the fire started to grow and get into the windshield.

"Bella, if you trust me, put on this parachute and jump out of the plane with me," Edward said in a voice that was supposed to be calm, but full of panic.

"But Edward! What if I-"

"Just do it Bella! For me, please?" He looked at me with sad but panicked eyes.

"Oh okay!" I suddenly was on his back and he kicked the window by our seat and a good 10 feet of the wall went flying.

"Bella, on three. One, two, three, jump!" He jumped out of the window, with me pretty much strangling his neck and torso while the others were jumping out, with out any parachutes or anything. We were falling much faster than we should be, at a human rate. But I guess gravity and vampires equals falling to the earth at a quicker rate. We saw a small island below, and everybody, plus the burning plane, were aiming for it. Edward reached for the parachute and pulled it, slowing our rate down a little bit but when he did we started spinning and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**So, whadja think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLES! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! I decided not to do the Bella's diary/journal entry thing and just leave it at her point of view. Hope you like it! **

**I forgot to add this with the last chapter but all the characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer! (not me…)**

* * *

When I woke up, I heard two voices, they were hard to recognize at first but they rang a tiny bell.

"She's fine! She's going to wake up in a few minutes. Will you calm down already? Do I need to get Jasper, again?"

"But what if she has amnesia, or a concussion or-"

"EDWARD!"

So Edward was the male voice, but who was the female voice?

"Alice, you'll wake her up, shh," So the female was Alice. I decided now was the time to "wake up". I opened my eyes and saw Edward and Alice leaning over me.

"Edward, hey, I'm fine. How long have I been out?" I sat up and felt my head spin. Edward held on to me as I slowly stood up.

"About three hours now. When you passed out on the way down we landed in the ocean and I swam you to shore," When he said 'on the way down' it all came back to me. The arguing on the plane. The plane bursting into flames. Edward kicking the side of the plane wall and having a big chunk of it fly off. That's where it went black.

I started to feel woozy again so Edward and Alice gently lowered me to the ground. I was sitting on something soft. It felt like… a seat? I looked down and sure enough I was sitting on one of the airplane seats from the plane. But where was the plane?

"Hey, where's the plane? Did it land in the ocean or wash up to shore or what?" I asked. Alice walked over to where the others were and Edward looked down at his shoes. I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey," I got up off the seat, pulled his chin up to look me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. He finally looked up into my eyes and drew me in for a quick kiss.

"Bella," He took a deep breath before continuing "we're stranded on this island. The plane is totaled."

It took me a few minutes to comprehend this. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were stuck on a desert island. In the middle of the Atlantic. With no food, water or shelter. Well, I needed the water and shelter, the Cullens could live off of the animals on this island and I could have the fruits and random fish here. But the animal population would slowly go down as time passed. How big was this island? How many animals were on it? A million logistical questions went through my head.

"Edward," I wasn't sure how to phrase it, or what to say exactly. "How big is the island?" I stuck with that. It's simple enough and wouldn't have Edward being over-protective of me.

"We ran around it and it is about five miles in circumference. So it's not a big island. The animal population is only wild monkeys and a few wild cats here and there along with some reptiles and small mammals," I could tell he was hoping that I wouldn't ask _the_ question, the "how long will we survive?" question. I could see it in his eyes, but he tried to hide it.

"We, as in Alice, Emmett and I, uh, built some shelter for you out of dead trees and parts of the plane that we could savage," So that's what I was in. I looked around and saw that the walls were mainly trees and the 'roof' was mainly plane parts.

"I gathered some fruits for you, if you're hungry…" It was really obvious he was avoiding the topic of 'when-the-animals-run-out-what-do-five-vampires-and-one-human-do?' I went over to the food basket anyway, and grabbed a banana, peeled it, and started to eat it. It tasted really good, defiantly not like ones back in Forks, or all of America at least. Defiantly exotic. But I wouldn't let a banana put off a discussion that needs to be talked about now. I set it down on what looks to be like a tray from the backs of seats on planes set up to be a table.

"Edward, I know the conversation you're trying to avoid," He looked me in the eyes with a look that said 'Please, can we talk about this later'. I retaliated. "You know we need to talk about this now." I said sternly.

He looked back down to the ground and started to draw a circle with his foot in the sand. I swear he looks like some seven year old about to get in trouble, yet he's a 100+ year old vampire with the maturity level of a middle-aged man. "What conversation?" he mumbled, so low that I almost missed it.

"The one that involves when all the animals of the island run out and there's no food left except me," I said firmly. He stiffened a little when I mentioned myself as food. "You know we'll have to discuss what will happen when we're not rescued by then, _right_ Mr. Overprotective?"

"Yeah, maybe," he muttered, again so low I almost didn't hear it. I was getting frustrated with him now. I walked over to him, lifted his chin up and made him look me in the eyes.

"Edward." I said sternly, but calmly. "How long do you think the animals will last divided up between everybody?" He finally sighed and closed his eyes for a minute.

"When we did the calculations, we found that divided amongst the five of us, we'll last about two and a half, maybe three months. That's if everybody didn't get much on their hunts, but enough to be satisfied." That's when I noticed his eyes were a very dark brown, almost black even.

"Edward, you should go hunt now. Just get a few wild monkeys or so," He grasped me into a tight hug.

"Bella, I'm worried about you," he said while he kissed my head.

"Edward, I'll be fine. There's bound to be plenty of more fruit on the island than just this, plus we could fry some fish sometime or something. And if the first aid kit made the crash there should be some of those water purification things in there so I can have fresh water, instead of sea water and-" He cut off my rambling by kissing my lips. When he parted he had a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about when we go hunting. Bella, if you're not safe, or at least with one of my siblings who's not hunting…" We both knew where this was going.

"Relax. When anybody goes hunting, I'll stay by the shore and, I dunno, dig for seashells or go stand in the ocean or something," I shrugged and he hugged me again.

"Just don't trip or go cliff diving, _for fun_. You know what? Just. Don't. Bleed. That's all," he said. He chuckled then I play slapped him (although if I did it on a human it would really hurt them).

"So I _can_ go cliff diving, _for fun_?" mocking Edward's voice at the end.

"No. No jumping, no diving, no anything off or on cliffs," He pointed his finger like if he was my father disciplining me then we both started laughing softly. After a few minutes I asked "Can I see the plane, well what's left of it anyway, _dad?_" I teased. He sighed (again) and looked away towards the shore.

"I guess, if you really want too. There's not much left though…" He took my hand and led me out of the "shack" as we walked down the beach a little. That's when I took in my surroundings. About 10 yards from the shore is where the sand turned into grass, then about 10 yards past that is where the forest was. It was cloudy today, so I had no idea if it was 8 am or 8 pm.

"Hey Edward? What time is it?" I asked. He looked down at his watch then looked back at me.

"Well, right now in Forks it's about 2:30pm. Here it's…. closer to 7:30 or 8:30 I guess? I'm not for sure where we are or what time zone we're in," he replied.

"Oh, what a darn shame that the sun wasn't out and shining…" I sighed sarcastically.

"Oh, and why is that love?" Edward asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Well, it'd be nice if…"

"If what, honey?"

"If I had my swim suit and I could get a tan of course!"

"Bella, you don't tan. You burn. Trust me, it's happened before," We both started cracking up as we walked onward.

"But what's the real reason why you want to see the sun, my love?" he asked a couple minutes later while snuggling his face into my hair. I tilted my head up to see him.

"So I could see my nice, sexy fiancé sparkle again," I reached up on my toes to kiss him and he returned it energetically. When we broke we walked a couple more yards before I saw it.

"Well, here it is. If you find anything useful you can keep it," He looked down and out again, avoiding my reaction.

The plane was totaled. I'd never be able to tell that it was a plane in the first place. More like a junk yard heap of metal and plastic. I dug a little through what I assumed was the cockpit and found some dial for something that looked like those number locks that you turn three different numbers to lock/unlock it and the part of headphones that goes over your ears. I had no idea what they could be used for, but they looked better than other parts of the plane. I went to the "back" of the plane and found my bag of clothes, thankfully everything was in it and nothing was destroyed. I only had a weeks worth of clothes with some extra underwear and bras and all my hygiene items.

I dug around in the back some more and found something that shocked me. I pulled it up and apparently it was one of Rosalie's bras. I could tell because Alice had a smaller frame than her and it was red and lacy and small. Small as in, I could put it in a snack bag and there'd still be room left inside of it. I slowly put it back down and hoped that she wouldn't find out that I had found it.

After about 15 more minutes of searching my back hurt and I managed to gather the dial, the earpiece to the headphone, some emergency raft parts (not the whole thing, just parts of the rubber about the size of a small end table), some more cloth from the seats and what looked like a package of peanuts that you get on a regular airplane. Why in the world would vampires need packages of peanuts, I do not know. I showed Edward the things and we walked back to the hut together.

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile to get out, I want these chapters to be longer than what I usually do. Trust me, things will get more interesting in the future…**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter gets a little, angsty (is that even a word?)/sad towards the middle, just FYI for ya.**

**Sorry it took so long to get out. Let's just say that parental units suck…..**

**All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The storyline belongs to me.**

* * *

Edward and I walked hand in hand back to where the others were. They were in a small semi-circle and we took our spots. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap and Alice was on Jasper's, so I sat on Edward's. Rosalie and Alice seemed to be avoiding eye contact with each other. They were talking about something that I could barely make out, so I just started my own conversation.

"So… anybody have any ideas on how we can get back to the mainland?" I asked.

"What if we swim back?" suggested Emmett.

"We can't. We don't know where we are and what the nearest continent is." Jasper replied.

"Could we build a boat out of the remaining parts of the plane?" I proposed.

"No. It wouldn't be strong enough or quick enough," Edward responded.

_Then. What. Do. We. Do?_

"Bella, I'm sorry love, but we're stuck until Carlisle or Esme find out about us," Edward whispered in my ear. I started to feel a little sad, then Jasper looked my way and I tried to hide it. Then something hit me.

"Uh… Edward?" I said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I need to go,"

"Bella, didn't you hear me? I said that we can't leave this island until Carlisle an-" He was cut off by Alice.

"_Edward!_" He looked at her and they seemed to be having a mental conversation. The realization struck him and I got off his lap and walked over to the forest. I could hear Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's snickers on my way over.

About 30 feet in, I wasn't sure how to approach it. I stood behind a random tree and pulled my pants down and squatted.

When I was done, after finding no substitute for toilet paper, I stood up and pulled my pants up and started to walk back. I stupidly tripped over a tree root and prepared to feel the grass and rocks and such on my torso when cold arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Edward with a smug grin on his face smiling down at me.

This is going to be a long vacation.

* * *

Once we got back to the group, Alice had gotten off of Jasper's lap and was sitting at the "head" of the circle. Edward and I sat down and held each others hands. Alice seemed like she could burst with excitement. Edward locked eyes with her for a second and then he groaned and tilted his head back and put it in my hair.

"Alice, we can't," he said to her, while his face was still in my hair. He lifted his head up and looked at her and they were having another mental conversation. His lips became a hard line as they were "talking". My guess is that he spoke so low that I couldn't hear it and shook his head in such a swift movement that my human eyes couldn't detect it.

"Fine, just…fine," he finally said after a couple minutes.

"Yay!" she shrieked. She was bouncing up and down so much that if she were on Jasper's lap that she probably would have broken him.

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Emmett.

"We are going to play a game!" she said excitedly.

"What game?" he asked

"Reverse hide-and-seek, with Bella as the one we're going to find," Edward groaned after he said it. I looked around to see everyone's expressions. Alice was still bouncing, Emmett looked excited, Rosalie had a smug look on her face, as did Jasper. And Edward, he just looked frustrated that everyone voted against him.

Hide and seek was fun, for first graders. But I guess playing it on an island where the only boundary was the ocean and with all physically enhanced players (except me of course) it could be really fun. But I had to set some "rules".

"Okay, we can play this, but no extra sensory perception powers allowed. And I get a head start," I said firmly. Everybody looked in agreement, with Edward still pleading with his eyes _not_ to play. I gave him a quick kiss that said 'I'm playing whether you like it or not'.

"That's fine Bella. Hey can I make a suggestion?" Alice asked and I nodded. "Put your hair in a bun with this ponytail holder. It will help put the least amount of your scent in the air." I took the ponytail holder and put my hair into a tight bun.

"How's this Alice?" I asked.

"Really good! First one to find you wins! You get a five minute head start," she said enthusiastically

"Five minutes?! That's not enough time with vamp-"

"GO!" she shouted. She pushed me to the edge of the forest. I could barely see 20 feet in.

"Well, come on now. You have four minutes and fifty seconds left," She gave me a slight push and I started to jog into the forest a little then when I could barely see them I broke into a full blown run. I (surprisingly) didn't trip over anything. I ducked and weaved through branches and did little jumps over roots and rocks in the way.

After about 5 minutes my sides started to hurt so I slowed down to a slow jog then just brisk walked then just walked normally. I remembered that it was hide-and-seek so I tried to find a good spot. I found a tree that had fallen over and landed in the crook of another one and the branches made a small little hut. There was a log on the ground by the 'entrance', so when I looked in it went about 4 inches lower then the ground. All I could see were dead leaves in the bottom so I crawled in it and sat in the corner. The corner would somewhat hide me from people going past it, so I deemed it my hiding spot.

I tried to slow down my breathing and heart rate, so it'd be harder to find me. The back of my head was starting to hurt so I gently tugged on the ponytail holder and my hair fell down in waves around my head. I slipped it on my wrist and started to think.

Pros of staying on an island with the Cullen family (the "adopted children" to be exact) for who knows how long: One, I could learn more about everyone's past and beliefs and other things I didn't know about them. Two, there'd be fun games to play like this, because with multiple vampires it be more fun and more challenging than playing with mere humans, or werewolves for that matter. Jacob…

My thoughts drifted to Jacob. The lazy days we spent in his garage before he became a werewolf. The motorcycle lessons, and acting out what would happen if Charlie saw us riding down the street in them (before Jacob ratted me out when Edward came back). Not the first time he kissed me, but the second time. I had only kissed one other guy before him, and he had cold, hard lips. Jacob's were… soft but rough, warm… friendly… inviting… making me wish I could get the best of both worlds, but had to choose one. I could choose eternity with Edward, or have a somewhat normal life with Jacob. I don't think having him and our children becoming werewolves could be considered 'normal' in any other part of the U.S. besides the reservation. Children…

What if Edward and I had a child? He discussed the option of having a family if I stayed human with me in his everlasting debate of keeping me human. I told him that I never really wanted kids, even though my mother was a kindergarten teacher. Being a father at seventeen isn't that great, well I guess if you're a human male who didn't mean to get someone pregnant. But they would become adults and take the responsibility into their own hands. Edward will never physically be an adult. Jacob will. He will stop growing soon (hopefully) and would become an adult. Sure, there's the 'no aging' thing, but he could live forever if he wanted to. But he told me that after college, or at the least high school, he wanted to settle down and open up a car maintenance shop. Then maybe start a family. _With me._

That brought me back to our kiss. His warm lips against mine, not knowing if he would come back alive. Like when a soldier leaves for war and he never knows when, or if, he'll see his wife again. His warm, almost hot lips, fiery with passion moving with mine. They were soft… pleasant… affectionate…

But I had to have chosen Edward. I love him to death. I can't be without him (don't want to go there again). But I also love Jacob. I can't be without him either. But, I have to be without him now. Who knows if we'll ever be rescued? I might never see him again…..

"Nice hiding spot you got here,"

The sound made me jerk up from where I was sitting. Apparently I had put my head onto my knees and was crying. I was too lost in my thoughts to hear footsteps. I quickly turned around and tried to wipe up my tears.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, no Jasper. I was just, lost in thought, that's all,"

"_Sure_," He dragged it out sarcastically. "May I… come in?"

"Sure, sure. Make yourself at home," My heart felt tight as I used Jacob's catch phrase. He crawled in and sat at the other corner of the 'hut' and pulled his legs up to his chest, which only left about nine inches between our feet.

"So how did you find me first?" I asked.

"Well, after we got in I could feel everyone's excitement and curiosity, except Edward's of course, but I also felt sadness. So I led Emmett, Rosalie and Alice off trail, knowing I wouldn't be able to hide it from Edward, and followed you here mainly by emotion rather than smell. I have to say, that hair bun really helped. So anyway, as I came closer the sadness got stronger and some guilt was mixed in. And then I found you crying and decided to intervene," I looked back down at my shoes, my mud covered shoes. When I learned how to ride a motorcycle, my shoes got muddy most of the time. And I was with Jacob. My eyes started to water again. Jacob….. _My_ _Jacob…_

"There it is again; the sadness. What's wrong Bella?" He scooted closer to me and put a comforting arm around me. I could tell he was trying to ease up the sadness, but it didn't help.

"I miss my Jacob," I muttered the 'my' lower than the rest, but he could still hear it.

"Ah…" he said in acknowledgment. He tightened his arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner and I cried into his shoulder. I felt him tense up a little bit at first but he slowly loosened up.

After a few minutes I sat up and wiped away the extra tears. "Sorry to unload on you like that, I didn't mean to. I know you're still-"

"Hey, it's okay. You needed somebody to let it out on now, otherwise you probably would have gone crazy later." He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled a sad smile back.

"How long have I been hiding?" I asked suddenly.

"Well after your head start, it took about ten to fifteen minutes to find you, so you've been out here for fifteen to twenty minutes," he said. Wow. Fifteen to twenty minutes with vampires trying to find me?

"There you a-! Oh, is this a bad time? I'll just come back later if you need me…" Emmett slowly backed up and walked into a tree. Jasper and I chuckled as we got out of the 'hut'.

"No, we're good," I said as I smiled up at him.

"That's good! Hey, I thought you said no ESP powers allowed?" He said while staring at Jasper.

"I didn't use ESP. I used a form telepathy to find her," Jasper said smugly.

"Whatever, that still counts, right?" Emmett looked at me for the answer.

"Uh, maybe, I don't know," I said while shrugging.

"Besides, we needed to talk," He put a comforting arm around my shoulder and I smiled up at him. I'm not sure if it was Jasper or Emmett, but I'm in a better mood than I was five minutes ago.

"Okaaaay then…." Emmett said. "So Bella, would you like to walk or run back to the beach?" He asked that with a small bow and all three of us knew what he meant by running.

"How about we run?" I said confidently.

"Would you like to be on my back or Emmett's?" Jasper asked, again bowing a little.

"Yours please, kind sir," I said with a little curtsy. Emmett pouted for a moment then ran back to the beach. Jasper bent down and I climbed onto his back. He helped hitched me up onto his back. He stiffened a little, probably because he's never piggy-backed a human before, then asked if I was ready. I replied with an eager "Yes!" and he took off.

Running on Jasper's back was so much different than Edward's, but yet all the same. Probably the major difference was that I had blonde hair to look through and that I was a couple more inches off the ground than if I was on Edward's. But I could tell Jasper still got an adrenaline rush from running.

We were back to the main beach in about 3 minutes. When I got off of Jasper's back he looked like he was really hyped up on sugar and ready for a big track event. Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were already back. I guess when they heard our conversation they found out that Jasper won and went back. Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Is everything all right, love?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes, everything is just fine," And I knew that I was telling the truth.

* * *

**So… whatja think? The idea for the hide and seek thing was one I was going to put in a one shot all by itself, but I figured I might as well add it in here. I'll probably type it up into a one-shot later, with some differences (like, they'll be in Forks and not a stranded island).**

**I was going to end at the line **"Nice hiding spot you got here," **and leave it as a cliff hanger to find out who was there, but I felt inspired to write more** **(plus I can't sleep right now, it's midnight here).**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD IT'S FINALLY POSTED! *gasp* I am so sorry this chapter is like, a month delayed. First there was some family hatred (let's just say I'd rather be stuck on an island with 5 hungry vampires than in the same building as my mother), then we had to go to a funeral (the woman could have been Carlisle's grandma for all I care) then I got distracted with this other story I'm working on and I got a little writer's block with this and ugh! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you after a long wait. ****:)**

**Storyline belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.**

We've been on this island for about a week and a half now, I think. I stopped counting after a few days, only going by day and night as my mean of telling time. My sleep schedule was really just, go to bed when I was tired, and wake up when I naturally would have woken up. So I usually got between seven and eight hours of sleep. My diet didn't have much variety. It was just fruits from the island, (some of which are really good and sweet) and water from a small watering hole Edward found one day. The water wasn't salty, so that was good. A couple times I had some fish that I'd 'grill'. The grilling was mainly this: Putting the fish on a small piece of the airplane (that Edward bent to make something like a pan) and cooking it over a fire. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. Edward said I needed some protein so that was what I used.

Sometimes my thoughts drifted to back at home. My _human_ friends, Charlie… Jacob… But Edward (and sometimes Jasper) helped me out of my sadness.

We've played more "games". Most of them involved me being the target. There was hide-and-seek (I had to find everyone), reverse hide-and-seek (everyone had to find me), tag (I was it), reverse tag (everyone was it and they had to get me, which turned into reverse hide-and-seek) and multiple other physical exercise activities. Some, were not so strenuous. Those were really just modified truth or dare games.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked, after having to, unwillingly (but turned into willingly), make out with me in the hut. **(A/N Check out the full story called Truth or Dare: Jasper's turn on my profile)**

"Truth," he said while getting a firmer grip on my waist, still mad about the last dare. I heard Jasper and Emmett both mutter a "damn". I'm not sure how Jasper is thinking of a truth with Edward reading his mind.

"Okay then. Edward, did you have any other love interests before Bella?" Jasper winked at me; Edward growled at him; Alice smacked Jasper on the side of his head; Emmett and Rosalie were chuckling; and I just looked at the sand in the middle of our circle, trying to ignore it all.

"Well, there was Tanya, but she doesn't really count because I wasn't really interested in her. I never found anybody else quite as attractive as Bella before I met her,"

"Are you _sure_?" Jasper dragged out the last word, implying that he could tell Edward was lying. Alice stifled a giggle and Edward glared at her.

"Yes I am positive Jasper. I have had no other romantic interests in my life besides Bella," And just to prove his point he gave me a big kiss on the lips unexpectedly. His lips were so sweet with passion. I wove my fingers in his hair and he did the same. I didn't know we were moving until I felt the cool sand on my back, still distracted by his lips. I rubbed my other hand along his back, and he used his other hand to caress my face, like if he couldn't get enough of me, and missed me so much when I was with Jasper.

Emmett coughed loudly and Edward and I slowly got up and we broke our kiss. I looked at the sand, embarrassed, when we were rearranging ourselves so that the only body part I was touching was his hand. He gently made slow circles with his thumb on the back of my palm. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I continued to look down, trying to make my hair hide my face. Edward, sensing my racing heart rate and embarrassment, gave me a small but slow kiss on my forehead.

"Well, that wasn't as juicy as I thought it'd be, now was it?" Emmett sounded disappointed and everyone laughed a little at him.

"So Bella, Truth or Dare?" Edward asked me.

"Um, truth," I said nervously.

"Did you have any other boyfriends before me?" He knew the answer, I know he did. I'm just not sure why he asked it.

"Nope, you were my first Edward," I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Did you kiss anyone else, that's not a vampire-" implying Jasper's dare and what just happened between Edward and I "-ever? Like, back in Phoenix or something?" Emmett asked, with a gooey tone to his voice. I looked straight into Edward's eyes. We both knew the answer. I had kissed Jacob once, no twice, before, and that didn't turn out so good. I looked straight back at Emmett.

"No I did not. Edward has been the only guy that I've kissed, and liked" I mumbled "and he's been my first and only boyfriend," Emmett looked even more disappointed, which made me giggle a little bit.

And that's how our days went. Breakfast, weird games, lunch, more weird games, dinner, then we got time alone with our lovers before I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

Later that day as I was sitting on the beach, watching the waves, a spiral notebook landed on my lap which made me jump half a foot in the air. I heard a mumbled 'sorry'. We managed to find some papers and pens that still worked from the crash. The notebooks only had a few burnt pages and the pens worked sometimes, but it was still good. I looked up to see Edward staring down at me with… embarrassment? He pointed towards the book and on one of the pages, in his elegant handwriting, was the line: _We need to talk._

"But can't we just-" He put a finger on my lips, then replaced it with his lips for a brief second. He took the notebook away and quickly wrote something down.

_-We can't talk out in the open, __they__ will hear, and I don't want them to hear._ I took it and wrote with my messy handwriting a small note under it.

_-Okay, that's understandable. What do you need to talk about?_

_-About the truth or dare game… I wasn't exactly telling the truth about any previous __girl-__ lovers. I figure that you would like to know these things, before we get married._

_-I would. It's okay, I won't get jealous or anything._

He sighed as he wrote down some more. His response was delayed.

_-I hope you don't. The truth is, I've had one other companion before you._

_-Who, Rosalie? It's fine if you tried to make her your mate. She has Emmett now and you have me._

Another long sigh.

-_No, not Rosalie. But you do know the person, and I hope you won't get mad at them._

_-I won't. _I put a little happy face next to it, to help him understand that I won't run off in jealousy or anger. When I gave it to him he let out a sigh that showed guilt and he took his time writing his response.

-_It was…Carlisle._

"What?!" I stood up and looked at him and he looked ashamed and guilty. He quickly got up and put his hands on my face.

"Look, after I was fully changed, I was confused and scared the first two years and he helped me through it. It wasn't like what we have today, our love is _much_ much stronger and it was only a little romantic and-" I cut off his rambling by placing a kiss on his lips, showing him that it didn't matter about his prior… companion and his previous sexual orientation.

"That doesn't matter," I whispered in between kisses. "It's over now," "You have me," "It's in the past,"

After awhile we just stood there and hugged. He hugged me a little tighter than usual, which was fine by me, because he needed my support.

"So… you aren't mad?" he whispered to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"No, just a little shocked is all. I probably won't look at Carlisle the same way again though." I whispered back. He laughed quietly as I let go of the hug and grabbed the fallen notebook and pen._ I didn't know that you swung both ways._ He read it and sighed and chuckled a little. He took the pen and wrote something down.

-_I don't… anymore. _He wrote 'anymore' smaller than the rest. I laughed a little and kissed him some more.

The next day, Edward and I lay on the beach shore, looking into the sunset. I know that sounds very cheesy and a cliché way to end a romance movie, but it was very romantic and relaxing.

"Edward, I was thinking…" I said as I snuggled into his chest, with him tightening his grip on my torso.

"Mm?" was his reply.

"What if we…" I wasn't sure how to put something so simple into plain terms without sounding desperate. "What if we had children?" His body stiffened beside me and I heard his breathing hitch.

"Bella, I gave you that option in my attempt to keep you human. If you stayed human, you'd be able to conceive, but you didn't want that. Are you changing your mind now?" It was obvious he wanted me to change my mind about my humanity.

"No, no. I still want to be a vampire. I'm just saying that, if we had children, what would we name them?" He relaxed, slightly.

"A half human, half vampire child… hmm…" he mused. Then an idea struck my head.

"What about Claudia for a girl, or at least her middle name?" Edward looked down at me and chuckled.

"I thought you weren't into those kinds of movies." I blushed as I looked down at my feet.

"Well, I'm not, it's just…" I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

"How did you come up with the name then?" he asked, ruffling my hair a bit then smoothing it back out.

"Well, when you said 'vampire child' the idea just came to me…" I mumbled.

"So what made you watch Interview with the Vampire?"

I sighed as I began my story. "In freshman year, a couple of friends wanted to have a scary movie night right before Halloween. They invited me, so I went because I had nothing better to do. It was one of the first movies that we watched and it scared the heck out of me, but I stayed, not wanting to look bad. I haven't thought about it much since meeting you and your family, but when you said vampire child, the character Claudia just came to me," I blushed even more as I looked at my feet. He took two strong fingers and lifted my chin up so that I would meet his gaze.

"Did you like it?" he asked slowly.

"Well, no. I'm not one for scary movies and I just did it so that I'd have something to do that night instead of homework," I tried to pull my head back down so I wouldn't meet his stare, but it was no use, so I just stared right past his ear.

"That's good. We watched it for kicks when it came out in '94 and were a little insulted," He gave me a slow, tender kiss on my lips. "Any other names?" he whispered. I was somewhat dazed when he blew his cool breath into my face.

"Uhh" I stammered a bit. "W-what about," I racked my name for a tolerable name. "Zoey?" He thought about it for a moment.

"It seems too… casual. I mean, if it's a half vampire, half human child, most likely the only one in existence, shouldn't it have a more unique name?" He nuzzled his face in my hair, taking in a deep breath.

"What about Loren for a boy. Like, L-O-R-E-N, not L-A-U-R-E-N," I asked timidly.

"That's a nice name," he responded "But again, something unique, exquisite," He leaned down to my ear and slowly kissed my earlobe and whispered "Something like Isabella Marie," He made a trail of kisses from my ear to my cheek then finally my lips.

After I recovered from a mini heart attack, I suggested Aphrodite.

"The goddess of love, hmm? Well, I've never heard it as a modern day name, but it's still lovely," he replied. "Any other boy names?" he whispered with that seductive tone of his.

"Jacob?" I asked playfully.

"Only if you have some brother or uncle that I've never heard of who is really close to you named Jacob would I even consider that name-"

"Aww, come on now. I know after the battle you think of him less as an enemy and more as a… an acquaintance," He was silent for a few minutes, so I took that as an agreement to my last statement.

"Damien?"

"Maybe as a middle name…" he responded.

"Louis?" He looked down at me and laughed.

"I wouldn't want our son named after a fictional character," he said.

"Well, neither would I," I sighed as I relaxed into his arms, watching the sun set into the ocean sky.

**LOTS OF VAMPIRE REFERENCES IN THE SECOND PART!! They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Yeah… I put ****Interview with the Vampire****in here because, well, I couldn't get it out of my mind. It is a really good movie and … lets just say I have a thing for blonde vampires now ha ha ha.**

**I hope this was worth the wait, more coming soon(er than this time!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I guess I have some explaining to do on the last chapter… The thing with Edward/Carlisle I threw in because I have been reading some really good Ed/Ca. fics about the newborn-edward-carlisle-needs-a-companion thing and I just had to throw that in (Worshiping Kismet by Rosette-Cullen is RLY RLY GOOD BTW!)**

**This next chapter I've had in my head since the story started. Hope you like it!**

**SMeyer owns the characters, I own the storyline.**

Being on your period sucks when you have no pads or tampons.

Especially when you're on a stranded island with five hungry vampires.

Then life just really sucks.

I've tried to make do with some leaves, but they just got so uncomfortable that I just remained in my soiled underwear and try to clean up the 'mess' with scraps of airplane seat fabric at night then throw it in the ocean (because they were way too thin to be used as substitute pads).

Jasper hasn't been very fond of my mood swings either.

When we're all together and talking, I'd be happy as a 5 year old on his/her birthday, then pissed about some small, stupid little thing, then upset that I troubled/confused Edward, then guilty for doing that, then scared about his reaction (by this time I was in the shack trying to stop my tears). This all happened in about 15 minutes, then I'd go back out there and 5 minutes later it'd happen again!

Nobody's been comfortable about the blood.

Sure, they've had "snacks" a few times (only a couple foxes or something, Edward says). But never gone on a full-out hunt. Until today.

I was sitting on the shore on the north side of the island. Edward said they'd be hunting in the southern half, so I should be safe. But the island's diameter was only about 3 miles, so I'm not so sure if I was that safe or not. Nobody could stay with me, to "baby sit" me because of the blood and the hunger. Edward was determined to stay, but I convinced him he needed to go hunt.

I've been thinking about my life and small factors that could have changed it completely. What if my parents never got a divorce? What if I had grown up in Forks my whole life? Ben and Angela and Jessica and Tyler, what if they were my childhood friends? I probably wouldn't be such a wallflower if they had helped shaped my childhood, especially Angela. Heck, I might have had more than just Edward as a boyfriend if I went to Forks Jr. High. Mike probably would have bugged me so much that I would have caved and went on a date with him in middle school, just to get him off my back.

But what would have happened when Edward and his family came freshman year of high school? What if we had a class or two together the first day? He said that my first day of school, he wanted to kill me because the bloodlust was so strong. And that was in junior year, when he had more control.

I started doodling aimlessly in the sand with my finger while thinking. How much longer are we going to be on this island? We've been on for a good 3 weeks now. The sun has come out more than it's been hidden. One day I woke up without Edward by my side (like he always was) and wandered out onto the beach to find something that resembled a pool party that I wasn't invited to. Rosalie and Alice had dug up some swimsuits and put them on and were in the ocean. Emmett and Jasper were either in trunks or just boxers and chasing them in the ocean. Edward was in his shorts (and only his shorts) and was sitting on the beach looking horrified. The sun was shining and any exposed skin on them was sparkling like Edward had the first time I had seen him in our meadow. I was only half awake and low on blood sugar and I fainted. I woke up 30 minutes later with everyone hovering over me looking at me with worry (Edward), concern (Alice and Jasper) and amusement (Rosalie and Emmett). I got up and had some "breakfast", which was just a couple of bananas and water. Alice explained to me that she and Rosalie went into the water to play and then their husbands started chasing them acting like sharks.

I've started to lose a few pounds thanks to my diet of fruits, water and the occasional fish. Emmett tried to convince me to eat a squirrel and both Edward and Rosalie smacked him; Edward for his "inconsiderate thinking about Bella's health" and Rosalie for his stupidity. He then proceeded to get me a squirrel from the forest. He set it in my lap and it rushed off scared, ending up scratching me a little on my arm. No blood was shed, but Edward was still infuriated about it.

I stopped scribbling and looked at the scratch. It was just a thin pinkish line now. I traced it and it led down to my scar. Memories flooded my mind. The phone call. Rushing out of the airport. The ballet studio. _His_ sadistic look of amusement when my head smashed into the mirrors. The fiery pain in my wrist when _he_ bit me.

_"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me._

_"Carlisle! Her hand!"_

_"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled._

_I heard Edward catch his breath in horror._

_"Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice, close by my head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes._

_"No!" he bellowed._

_"Alice," I moaned._

_"There may be a chance," Carlisle said._

_"What?" Edward begged._

_"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire._

_"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained._

_"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."_

_"Carlisle, I…" Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his beautiful voice again._

_"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."_

_I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly._

_"Edward!" I screamed. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I could see his perfect face, staring at me, twisted into a mask of indecision and pain._

_"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."_

_Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin._

I woke up out of the trance with a shock. It must have been one of those memories-that-were-still-in-the-brain-but-hidden-and-brought-out-at-random-times thing, because even a week after the incident, half of it was still a little fuzzy. I took some deep breaths to settle myself, mainly my heart. He _still_ gave me the chills, even after a year and a half. I looked down at my leg and traced the faint scar of where the bone was broken and the doctors had to fix it.

"Hello Bella," a deep male voice said. I turned around and found Emmett standing at the edge of the trees, only about 20 feet away. He didn't look like the fun-loving Emmett I know. His expression looked…it looked almost like _him_. He smiled a cruel smile that didn't reach his eyes. He just looked out of it.

"Having fun sitting here bored?" he asked playfully. He closed the space in between us, so now he was about a yard away from me, looking down the way _he_ did.

I stammered as I spoke. "Uh-h, sure. I'm bored waiting on Edward to get back,"

"Well, I'm not done with my hunt yet. This diet is so… it's not very interesting," I think I knew what he was getting at "Do you like your diet?" He sat down next to me.

"Um, for now I guess," I blushed and looked down at the sand embarrassed… and actually nervous.

"Well, you know what they say," He got right next to my ear and whispered "every diet needs a little wiggle room." I slowly backed up away from him, actually scared now. He crawled towards me with a thirsty look in his eyes. He leaned just inches from my face and took a big breath of air. "Lovely," he sighed. I slowly got up and started to back away. Then it hit me.

_He wanted me to be part of his hunt._

"Emmett…" I warned. He got up too, and right now he looked more terrifying than ever. His big structure towered over me as I backed up.

"Bella," he murmured as he smelled the air. "you smell so…_good_" I started to back up faster now, making sure not to trip over anything. But I tripped over my own two feet and fell to the ground, opening up the scratch that the squirrel gave me. I looked at the thin red line in panic. Emmett and I were alone, in a secluded part of the island. I had no way of beating him. He looked down at me with hunger in his eyes. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that, poor human," he chuckled.

I tried to cover up my hand with my shirt, wiping away the blood that was already out. He came closer to me now,

"…_You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"_

_He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away._

"Are you alright?" He was mere inches from my face. He took a strand of my hair and smelled it gracefully. Déjà vu.

"Em-Emmett," I stuttered "W-what will E-Edward…?" I looked down back at the ground, afraid of his response. He came up to me, took my bleeding arm, and smelled it thoroughly.

"It's just you and me now, Bella. Friend and friend. Predator and prey,"

**CLIFF HANGER! *insert evil laugh* Well, anyway, the passages in italics belong to Stephenie herself and come from Twilight.**

***announcer voice* What will happen next? Will Bella become Emmett's next meal? Will Edward save the day? Stay tuned for the next episode of ****Stranded****!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**Steph owns the characters and the italicized lines in the beginning; I own the plot/storyline.**

"_It's just you and me now, Bella. Friend and friend. Predator and prey,"_

I was truly scared now. The Emmett that I knew and loved had been replaced with a monster. _A vampire._

The word struck me like a bullet, like if a normal person heard it for the first time. All the stereotypical vampire myths started to swarm my head, along with memories that I don't want to recall.

_His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. _(**Twilight**)

_I froze when his red eyes flickered down to catch the movement. _(**New Moon**)

_Her eyes were black with thirst._ (**Eclipse**)

Emmett's eyes were the same- black with thirst. He looked sadistic. I started to back up faster now, worrying what's going to happen.

"S-stay back!" I weakly warned. He just laughed a small laugh.

"Aww, come on now Bella. I just want to…" He couldn't finish his sentence, but we both knew what he was going to say. Terrified, I turned and ran the opposite direction. I knew it wouldn't help, but I had to give it a shot.

He was in front of me in an instant, softly caressing my cheek, flushed from running. "Mouthwatering," he murmured.

I turned and ran again. I was completely and utterly terrified of him now. I suddenly heard something like two boulders crashing into each other. I turned around to see Emmett and Edward fighting on the ground. I couldn't tell which was which, but I ran the same direction I was going in. I ran for an endless amount of time, not caring where I was going. I went into the woods, looking for a shelter.

I approached a small watering hole that looked like the ones people put in their backyard and fill with fish, but a little bigger. I sat down on a small ledge and looked down into it. There were some fish there, just swimming around happily with not a care in the world.

Their lives were so simple. The only thing they had to avoid was bigger fish and sharks. They didn't have boyfriend problems, or having to be stuck on an island with people who could kill them in a heartbeat. They had the big wide ocean to hide. I just had a small deserted island that no one knows about except us. And I _couldn't_ hide on it. Everyone would be able to track my scent and heartbeat and breathing rate.

They'd only live for less than a decade, as apposed to eternity. I wish I was a fish. I wouldn't have to worry about vampires or werewolves or boyfriends or school or anything. I'd just swim around all day and hide from the occasional predator. I'd probably only mate once, and after the baby fish are born I'd only have to deal with them for about a week.

I took off my sandals and stuck my feet in the cool water. It felt nice to relax a little, just a little. I could feel the fish swimming around my ankles, even brushing their fins up against my feet, which tickled a little. So relaxing…

"I'm sorry," Her voice made me jump, scaring the fish away.

"F-for what?" I asked still recovering from the jolt.

"For two things now," she murmured. "One, for startling you. And Two… I'm sorry about Emmett," She came over and sat down next to me, also taking her shoes off and sticking them in the water.

"Well, why are _you_ sorry?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's been taking this harder than the rest of us. He just can't be alone with a human when he hasn't hunted in a while. Sure, Edward and Jasper have their issues, but with Emmett… he still has problems with human blood. Plus, being in the middle of his hunt just made it worse for him," Rosalie said all of this while looking at the water and our feet. "I'm over my 'high' now…" she whispered. We were quiet for a few minutes just relaxing when the fish that came back and were swimming happily around our feet.

"I don't know how much longer I can last on this island, with the special circumstances that I have," I said with a soft voice. I honestly didn't know.

"We'll get off this island soon, don't worry," I knew she only said that to cheer me up, and it didn't. I'm not even sure Carlisle and Esme know we crashed. I mean, we're supposed to be in London right now, or even back to Forks. I truthfully don't know how they'll find us. Alice hasn't had any visions about them finding us, so no one knows.

There was something on my chest that I had to get off.

"I'm scared, Rosalie," I was shaking. Not like if I was cold, but they were shakes of fear. First my hands and then it went up my arms and pretty much my whole body. She turned her head to look at me. Her expression wasn't one of jealousy or disapproval like normal. It was an expression of sympathy, with a little concern herself. Her eyes were a very light gold, not a dark onyx like…_him._ I started shaking more and tears stung at my eyes as the flashbacks of his face, his evil, sadistic face compared to James, Victoria and Laurent. It was just so… unlike him. That's what terrified me.

"What exactly…are you scared of?" she asked shyly, a first for her.

"Of…" It was really hard to say the name. "…_his_… reaction the next time…," I took a deep breath. "the next time I see _him_," I answered with a small voice. I looked up and gazed at the small creek that leads from the ocean to here. I took a deep breath trying to relax myself.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him later. He'll get over it," She put a supportive hand on my shaking hand that was resting on my leg. My whole arm and both legs stopped shaking immediately. My other arm's shaking had calmed down a little.

"A-are you sure?" I asked nervously. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm positive. He gets over these kinds of things fast, but it has the same impact of guilt as if it took him awhile to get over it," She got out of the water and started to walk back. She kindly held out her hand for me "Let's walk back to the beach,"

I looked back down into the water, and my eyes slowly traced the creek until it was lost in the forest on its way to the ocean. I was hesitant about leaving the safe spot.

"C'mon. I have something to show you anyway," I slowly got out of the pool and put on my sandals. We walked back to the beach slowly in a non-awkward silence. We got there about 30 minutes later. She walked into the shack and picked up a notebook and handed it to me.

"Look through this. I like to draw when I'm not tinkering with the family cars or playing 'Find the Sock' with Emmett," She winked at me and I shuddered not because she mentioned his name. I flipped through the book, and it looked like the drawings were done by a famous artist, even though it was done with a regular mechanical pencil. There were portraits of the ocean shore, small wild animals and birds, one of the fire, a couple of Emmett and the last one shocked me.

"You… you drew _me_?" I stared at the picture for an endless amount of time. I was lying on the makeshift bed, with the blanket on top of me. My face looked… scared; vulnerable, like if I was having a bad dream. The only dreams I remember having are hazy.

"I drew that a couple of nights ago," she whispered "I needed something new to draw, so I came in here and drew you. You were twitching a couple of times, and muttering something about the woods," More bits and pieces of the dream came to me. I just remember being in the woods and having this nagging feeling that something was out there trying to get me.

"It's really good," I murmured "All of them are,"

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them,"

Sitting around the campfire that night was…awkward.

Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled together and Emmett looked really ashamed and guilty.

Edward was sitting on my lap for a change and taking a protective stance while on my lap.

Alice and Jasper just looked uncomfortable being around us.

Nobody spoke for awhile.

"Bella I'm sorry," Emmett spoke up suddenly. "I really shouldn't have done that, I should have just stayed with Rosalie on the other side of the island and I don't know what came over me and I'm really sorry," He looked at me with pleading eyes. I somewhat pushed Edward off of me so I could see him better.

"I forgive you Emmett," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"Thanks Bells!" He came over and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. I quickly found a way to breathe without hurting my chest and Emmett tensed up a little and put me down. "Sorry about that," he muttered.

"'S okay," I replied.

And the rest of the night was peaceful.

**WOOHOO AN UPDATE! Hoped you liked it!**

**It is 7:02 am. I just spent all night at Chuck E. Cheese's for a Girl Scout thing. I am going to bed. GOODNIGHT AND GOOD LUCK!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay! I keep getting… distracted (note how my favorite stories list grew by like, 5). Plus, I hate my sister. She was a major part in the delay because of her bitchy attitude and personality. She needs to be eaten by vampires.**

**Just a warning, if you are reading at school or work, some of this might not be school/work appropriate, just in case.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, Storyline/plot is mine.**

More truth or dare… fun…

Alice said there would be a twist to this one, but she wouldn't tell us what it is until it was time.

We were all gathered around the small fire pit and the fire was blazing. It was dark out, but Alice said that would make it even more fun.

"Is everybody ready?" she asked, emphasizing on the syllables. There were 'sures' and 'mhms' all around.

"Okay, so the twist is that when somebody answers a truth, others can object if they think it's not true. Got it? Oh, and once you choose one, you can't choose the other if you don't want to do the first," She looked like she could burst with excitement. Another low murmur of approval went around the group.

"OKAY! So, I'm gonna ask the first question," She snuggled up real close to Jasper. She looked up at him with childlike innocence. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes honey?" he asked.

"Have you had any other love interests besides little ol' me?" She blinked a lot to get his attention.

"No, no girl has really interested me besides you,"

"Wrong, Jasper. You're lying," Edward spoke up. Jasper looked at him with shock.

"No I'm not," He looked down at his hand intertwined with Alice's.

"Yes you are. Remember back in '69 when we had Geometry together at that one school in Minnesota?" How Edward, or anyone could remember that far back I could never know. Jasper continued to look down at his hands.

"The first day in the spring semester you noticed a girl that looked _a lot_ like someone you dated a little after the Civil War. You were recalling memories of the time you two were together," Alice looked up at him astonished. Jasper looked embarrassed.

"Jazzy! I thought we talked about previous relationships before we got married," Alice looked hurt, like a sad puppy dog.

"We did sweetie, but that girl didn't cross my mind at the time,"

"So, _Jazzy_... can you tell us a little more about _that girl_," Emmett laughed.

"Her name was Gabriella. She was human. Our relationship was like Edward and Bella's, sort of. I was the gentleman and I saved her from drowning in a pond. We only saw each other at night, so she never saw my eyes. After about two weeks, I caved," I shuddered at how that ended. He looked back down at Alice. "She never held as much interest in me as you did," He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good," she nodded.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare," Jasper asked.

Emmett made a "pfft" sound. "Dare of course!"

"Streak,"

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"Streak around the island twice, _un-der-sta-and_?" he asked in a taunting voice.

"Duh I understand. It's just that-" He leaned over and staged whispered to Jasper. "-there are some virgin eyes here that probably don't want to see my-"

"EMMETT PLEASE!" Edward shouted with agony. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What was he thinking about _this_ time?" she asked in a bored tone while looking at her nails. Edward tried to hide his face in my hair.

"He was comparing the size of our-"

"You know mine's bigger anyway!" Emmett retorted.

"I've never even seen yours, in person anyway…"

"Oh but I have," Rosalie said in a slutty voice. She and Emmett laughed little laughs and got _real_ close and probably would have done it right then and there if there weren't four people around them. Edward groaned and smacked his forehead to my shoulder, hurting it a bit. I heard him mutter an apology.

"Well Emmett, are you going to do the dare or what?" Jasper asked all of a sudden. Emmett looked up from his mini make out session and stood up.

"'Course I am!" He got to the side of the fire where no one was sitting and began to remove his clothes. Thankfully the fire was high enough so from where I was sitting I didn't have to see anything past his bellybutton. He dashed out of sight and started shouting "WOOOOOOO!" All of us started laughing at him, because seeing a grown man streak like a college kid was _just so funny_. I only saw a glimpse of him when he past the fire, thankfully. He came back and started to shiver.

"C-can I p-put my clo-thes back on? I-I'm r-r-really c-cold," Emmett joked. Jasper nodded in confusion while Alice was trying to cover her laughs. Emmett picked up his clothes and walked over to where Edward and I were.

"Okay. I'm just going to put them on _right_ here where it's _really_ warm by the fire," He stood not a foot behind me and Edward. Edward put a hand over my eyes like a parent protecting a child from seeing a scary image on the television. I noticed Jasper did the same to Alice right before Edward covered mine. I could hear them bickering though.

"C'mon Eddie, let her see. She probably hasn't seen a real one anyway,"

"No Emmett. I'm not going to let her see it until we're married, especially not _yours_,"

"Why, because she won't see one this big on her wedding night?"

"Em_mett_!" Edward and I both groaned. I tried to get that visual out of my head.

"I bet that mutt she hung out with earlier this year has a bigger one than you. Heck our own father probably does," I heard him mutter. I heard disgusted sounds coming from all around, including me. Edward slowly uncovered my eyes and I saw that Alice's were uncovered as well.

"Hey Bella," I turned around as I was saying "What?"

"LOOKIE HERE!" He dropped his pants faster than Edward could cover my eyes. I dropped my head in my hands, blushing hard.

"Aww geez, did you _really_ have to do that?" I asked, horrified. I heard him sit back down next to Rosalie. I lifted my head up and saw him grinning proudly and Rosalie looking embarrassed.

"Yup," he replied. Edward was giving him death glares, while having a mental conversation with him (I'm guessing).

"Okay then, Mr. 107 year old virgin. Truth or Dare?" Emmett smirked.

"Truth," Edward stated.

"Why won't you 'do the deed' with Bella yet?" Edward sighed.

"I've been over this before Emmett. I don't want to hurt her and I want to wait until we're married like a proper gentleman,"

"So are you going to do it before or after she's changed?" he asked immediately. My face reddened and I looked down, embarrassed about the answer. I heard Jasper and Alice's snickering.

"Emmett, I think the answer is before she's changed," Jasper said, while trying to control his laughter.

"-because she's just so _sexually deprived _that she can't wait until she's a vampire!" Alice and Jasper were both rolling on the ground laughing. Rosalie and Emmett soon joined in.

Once they all calmed down, Alice perked up and started saying embarrassing things: "You know, while we were away, you had plenty of other options. You could have slept with that dog Jacob, Mike, Eric, the list goes on. I mean, thinking seniors in high school will practice abstinence is like having a porcupine poop out goat cheese. Impossible," I covered my face in Edward's chest as she went on, hoping that the night will end quickly.

"Bella," Edward said with his musical voice of his while tilting my chin up to meet his gaze. "You wouldn't have _done it_ with those guys even if you never met me before, right?" His cool breath blew across my face and it dazed me for a few moments. He then proceeded to make a line by tracing his cool nose under my earlobe and down to my neck. "Well?"

"N-no, of course not, never," I stammered.

"Good," he whispered. He gave me a slow and tender kiss on my lips. Emmett's coughing broke us up. Edward sighed as we resumed our position of me sitting on his lap.

"Well, who's next?" Emmett asked with fake irritation.

"Alice. Truth or Dare?" Edward asked. She seemed to be having visions but she ended up with a confused look on her face. I looked up at Edward and he was failing at hiding his smug smile.

"Dare," she finally decided.

"I dare you to…" He put his finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "to give Jasper a lap dance!" Alice first looked confused, then embarrassed, and then she had an evil grin on her face.

"I'm going to need some music…" she said in a voice like Rosalie's earlier.

"She moves her body like a cyclone // And she makes Jasper want to do it all night long // Going hard when they turn the spotlights on // Because she moves her body like a cyclone // Just like a cyclone!" Emmett sang in a decent tune. Alice proceeded to straddle on Jasper's lap while Emmett was singing. She was moving slowly on him, getting up and messing with his hair from behind and rubbing her breasts on his back.

"Shortie got looks // And shortie got class // Shortie got hips // And shortie got ass," Emmett continued. Alice then went back to Jasper's lap and sit where her breasts were _right in front _of his eyes and he was staring at them like if he's never seen them before. Everybody could see his erection under his tattered shorts. He grabbed her waist and then started making out with her on the beach. She was pulling on his hair and he was feeling her up. Alice's hands moved to his shorts and she started to pull them down and when she grabbed his boxers Edward covered my eyes.

"Edward, I'm not a child," I whined.

"I know, honey, but you _really_ don't want to see this," he responded. He then made a loud coughing noise which didn't break them up. Rosalie leaned over to kick Alice's back. They sat up annoyed and horny at the same time. Jasper put his clothes back on.

"Alice, your turn," Rosalie said like if she hasn't seen that before. Alice turned to me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Bella," she purred evilly "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said, scared about what would have happened if I chose Dare, and what the question is for Truth.

"Have you ever had any _dirty_ dreams about Edward?" she asked eagerly I dropped my head into my hands (again), horrified about what I'm going to say. I never had any real _dirty_ dreams about him, just ones where we'd end up…without clothes on. I lifted my head up.

"No, Alice. I haven't had any dirty dreams about Edward," I said with fake confidence. Jasper was staring at me, and lightly kicking Edward's leg repeatedly, like if Jasper knew something that Edward knew and he was bugging him to let it out. Edward finally sighed.

"I object, Bella. I believe you are lying," Jasper said with full confidence.

"W-why do you say that?" I asked nervously. I could feel the blush creep up onto my cheeks

"Because normal humans don't have lust and desire rolling off them in big waves in their sleep. Plus you were moaning Edward's name like if you-"

"I think she gets it Jasper," Edward interrupted. I then realized it was my turn to ask somebody a question, because everybody else had already gone that left…

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" I asked anxiously. She looked at me like if I couldn't come up with a good enough dare that wouldn't be lame or make her hate my guts (even more).

"Truth," she said with an uninterested tone. I tried to come up with something good and not boring.

"What is the worst nickname that Emmett ever gave you?" I mentally smacked myself. Everything that Emmett does for Rosalie she loves, I just know it. Rosalie crossed her arms and looked at Emmett with an irritated expression.

"Rosie the Riveter," she said with annoyance in her tone. "It was during World War Two, before Mr. and Mrs. Horny over there," she motioned to Alice and Jasper who chuckled a little. "…were with us. I wasn't into mechanics back then, but because I'm supernaturally strong, Emmett said I needed to help build planes and stuff. He also tried to convince me to wear that ugly bandana on my head and pose like that in that one poster," She turned her head away from him and looked into the ocean.

"Aw, come on baby. I know you loved that name. And now it fits you because you _are_ into mechanics!" He leaned in for a kiss and she smacked him away.

"He kept up that name until about 1948, when everyone was home, safe and sound, yadda yadda. And it _still_ irritates me today," Emmett scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But I know you can't stay mad at me for long," he whispered in her ear. She giggled a little and looked like she would blush if she could.

"Excuse me! We have a game to play here Mr. and Mrs. Horny!" Alice interrupted.

And the night went on like that. A couple hours later I started to get tired and Edward and I went to bed. I was about to climb on my "bed" when Edward stopped me.

"I… wouldn't do that if I were you," He said, looking at his feet.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"It's been… soiled…"

"Soiled? How…" Then it dawned on me. "Oh…" I murmured.

"Do you want to just sleep in my arms tonight on the sand?" He asked, looking his head up at me.

"Sure, okay," I sat down on the sand and Edward put his arms around me like in the movies and we laid down, with him cuddling me like if we were in my nice, warm bed… back at home…

**Okay, so the line Alice says about high school seniors and abstinence is from ****17 Again**** which is a really funny movie.**

**Gah! Truth or Dare is hard with the Cullens if you're on a stranded island and Carlisle and Esme aren't there to monitor/help/join. It took me forever to think of Edward's truth, and even then it was kinda lame.**

**Hope this was worth the wait!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is more of a filler chapter than anything, it's not that long. It's about a day or so after Truth or Dare.**

**Check out my new story! It's called ****Too Much Knowledge****.**

**Stephenie owns the characters, plot is mine.**

I was in a forest. It looks so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it.

_It's the forest that Edward left you in. _a small but informative voice inside my head said. I suddenly started to panic. Where's Edward?

I started to run. I'm not sure why. Was I looking for Edward, or was I running from that nagging feeling that something bad, evil, is lurking in the shadows? I crashed into something big and… _furry?_

I quickly got up to my feet and looked down, then slowly up. There was Jacob, in wolf form, _growling_ at me. Why was he growling at me? I unexpectedly found out the answer. His growl seemed to be saying 'Why did you choose me over the leech?'

He started moving slowly towards me, like if he were to attack me. I started backing up and bumped into something cold and marble-like? _Edward?_

I turned around to face the exact opposite of what I wanted. James was there, smiling down at me like how he did over a year ago.

"We have some unfinished business, dear Bella," He said in his sadistic voice. Victoria was suddenly next to him, looking evil and smiling at me too.

"Yes, we do, don't we James?" They laughed wickedly. I backed up about two feet until I hit a tree. James and Victoria were at my sides in an instant, smelling my arms.

"_De_-licious, isn't she?"

"Mm, quite,"

I all of a sudden felt two sharp pains in my wrists. As my sight began to fog up, I could see Edward and human Jacob, walking away from me, with their backs turned.

I let out a deafening scream, not from James and Victoria sucking my life away.

I shot up straight from my makeshift bed, trying to catch my breath. Edward dashed in and was instantly hugging me, soothing me as I cried into his shoulder.

"Bella, Bella. I'm so sorry. I should have been here but I went on a quick little hunt and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he was babbling.

"Edward?" I let out in a shaky breath. "Please, _please_ promise me something,"

"Anything, love," he murmured.

"Please… don't… leave me. Ever," I whispered. "Please" I let out in a very soft murmur.

"Look at your left hand Bella," I leaned away from him and looked at it in the moonlight. My engagement ring, caked with sand, shined dimly in the dark. "I promise to stay and love you forever. Every single day of forever,"

I softly cried into his shoulder the rest of the night until I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**This is like, really short. Only 442 words excluding the author's notes. I know what's going to happen next, I just wanted to get something out to entertain you until I write the next chapter (which will be soon!).**

**Reviews are great!**


	9. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD AN UPDATE! **

**YES I AM BACK! *dazzles and shines* First there was school and finals (I PASSED MY BIOLOGY FINAL OMGWTFBBQ!) and then my mom decided to be a neatfreak and take away my computer because of reasons that I won't explain and then… The Sims 3 came out *dun dun dun*! *is a nerd***

**According to my calculations (in mah head), everyone's been on the island for about 5 weeks now, just a heads up.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, not me.**

**Craziness, fluff and my dirty mind coming out in this chapter, beware!**

* * *

We were in our little circle, with Emmett and Rosalie on Edward and I's right and Jasper and Alice on our left, having small conversations with our partners, when Emmett spoke up.

"I'm bored. Let's do something fun!"

"Like…?" Jasper asked.

"Truth or Dare," Everyone groaned. We've played that countless times and have run out of dares by now. "Or, just Truth. One person asks somebody a question-any question-and they have to give the honest truth. I'm sure Jazz or Eddo here could point out if somebody is lying,"

"My name is not Eddo," Edward muttered in my ear. I stifled a giggle.

"I'll start!" Alice almost shouted. "So Emmett, have you ever thought somebody was attractive besides Rosalie? Even if they weren't as _bea_­-u-tiful as her?"

Emmett thought for a moment. "Well, Bella's kind of cute," He winked at me as Edward growled at him. I blushed and looked down. Edward's growl turned into a snarl. I looked up and Emmett was staring off into the trees with a pleasant smirk on his face.

"Emmett. Stop it. Right. Now." Edward growled each word at him, his voice dripping with venom. Emmett muttered a 'fine fine fine' and Edward returned to his pose with his arms wrapped (a little tighter than before) around me while I was on his lap.

"Okay, so if you had to choose between me or Bella, who would you pick?" Alice asked, blinking her eyes at him quickly. She looked like an oversized doll.

"Well, maybe the four of us, you, Bella, Rosalie plus me, could have one of those polygamous relationships where I share my love you three _all. the. time_," he purred the last part. Now Edward _and_ Jasper were growling at him loudly. Rosalie just leaned into his side like if she was proud she was his.

Emmett leaned over and gave both me and Alice quick pecks on the cheek. He got slapped so hard from Edward and Jasper it could probably kill a human.

I didn't want to admit it, but his kiss kind of made me feel special. I blushed again, like a preteen who just got their first kiss on the cheek. I sort of _liked_ it. I mean, Edward was my first boyfriend, so I didn't get a lot of variety (besides Jacob). Emmett's lips felt rougher than Edward's, but still cool and smooth.

"Bella, don't tell me you're _falling_ for Emmett, are you?" Edward lifted my chin up and I still had that shy smile on my red face and was looking down at the ground. He had a tortured look on his face. It _did_ feel sweet the way he kissed me…

"Well…" I let out a small giggle and my face was beet red by now. Emmett _was_ strong and masculine and had _nice_ abs and cute curly hair and funny and was a dork and-

"Jasper…" Edward growled, interrupting my thoughts. He dropped my chin and was starring daggers at Jasper. Jasper was sitting by Alice minding his own business, playing with her hair and getting all of the leaves out, when he looked up with an innocent look on his face.

"What?" he asked all too innocently. Edward launched himself at him, with a small shriek coming out of my mouth and Alice's. Alice was at my side in an instant and I clung to her arm, scared for Edward. Emmett ran over and broke up the fight. Jasper was sitting on the ground, with slight amusement and fake terror. Emmett was holding on to Edward tightly, who was looking deranged and was trying to break free of his grasp.

"Edward…" I hesitantly spoke up. "It's not his fault… it was mine. I'm sorry," I said each word slowly, as if they'd calm him down. He looked at me with understanding in his eyes. He slowly got out of Emmett's grasp and came to me. He picked me up like if I weighed nothing and set me down in his lap. Jasper sat by Alice again and this time she started combing through his messed up hair.

"Actually, Bella," Jasper said in a casual tone. "It was _my_ fault. When Emmett called you cute I decided to make you and Alice feel lust towards him, for fun you know?" Alice and Jasper chuckled while Edward growled a low growl in my ear.

"My turn!" Emmett yelled. "So, Rose, baby, have you found any other guy attractive besides me?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "No other guy has turned me one besides you, honey,"

"WRONG!" Alice laughed. Rosalie shot daggers at her. Lately they've been fighting about who's fault is was getting us stuck here. I believe that the engine just blew and Alice didn't see it because it was all of a sudden. Rosalie wanted to blame Alice because she should have seen it and Alice wanted to blame Rosalie for not checking the engine fully. "You have a crush on another guy Rosalie!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You. Do." They stared at each other for a few moments before Alice shouted: "ROSALIE HAS A CRUSH ON ROBERT PATTINSON!" Rosalie gasped and looked… well kind of evil really.

"Who's Robert Pattinson?" I whispered to Edward.

"He's the guy that played Cedric in the fourth Harry Potter movie." Edward whispered back.

"Oh."

"AND SHE THINKS THAT HE'D MAKE CUTER BABIES THAN EMMETT WOULD!" Alice shouted again. Rosalie lunged toward her and they started fighting. This is the first time they've had a physical fight. Before it was just verbal fights.

Emmett looked offended and amused at the same time. He and Jasper started cracking up at the same time and Edward and I let out a few chuckles.

"You've lost weight, Bella," Edward murmured in my ear a couple minutes into the fight. "I'm worried about it," Sure, I have lost _some_ weight (living off of exotic fruits and water does that to you) but it's nothing to be worried about.

"It's nothing to be worried about." I said out loud.

"Bella, I think you've lost at least ten pounds. Considering your size before… it's not good for you to lose ten pounds." How could he tell? I'd feel weightless to him if I weight 150 pounds or 100 pounds.

"Well… do you still think I'm pretty?" I whispered very softly. I'm still wondering how somebody of his beauty could find me attractive enough to be his girlfriend; his _fiancée._ He had multiple other opportunities with beautiful women, beautiful _immortal_ women that he wouldn't have to risk either of our lives change.

"Bella you are the most beautiful woman in the world and nothing will ever change that. I love you with all my heart and could never _not_ love you," Edward whispered in my ear, probably trying to seduce me with the way he said it.

He turned me around so quickly I wasn't able to process it until his lips crashed into mine. This wasn't how our normal kisses went. This one was fierce, possessive. He wove his fingers in my hair to keep my face pressed to his, and I did the same. We leaned down towards the sand with me on top. I removed my hand and started to caress his perfect face, our lips still locked.

We turned over and now I was on the sand with him on top. Our mouths were opening and closing in synchronization. I traced his lower lip with my tongue and he did the same, sending shivers down my spine.

Emmett oh-so-rudely was interrupting us by coughing. Edward chuckled once and mouthed "Ignore him," on my lips, his cool breath making me slightly dizzy.

I heard Emmett start to hum something totally off key, but still recognizable.

Edward and I groaned at the same time into each other's lips, but we still continued to kiss them and feel each other.

"Okay! This has gone on long enough! Jazz, come help me!" Emmett bellowed. I was thinking that they were going to stop Rosalie and Alice's fight but they didn't. Edward was pleasing me way to much to worry about silly little things like fights and being pulled off your lover forcefully after making out.

Emmett was holding onto an annoyed but still giddy Edward and I was in Jasper's arms, still kind of dazed from our little make out session.

Emmett has now turned to singing off key to the song, very loudly at that.

"_You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel"_

"I love you Ed-waaarrrd," I sounded drunk, or at the least tipsy. It was probably Jasper intensifying the emotion. I started to go into a giggling fit.

"Love you too, Belllllz," Edward joined along in the fit, something so… unlike him it was scary. But funny.

Emmett carried Edward over to one side of the fire and plopped him down next to him and Jasper took me to the complete opposite side of the small fire and set me next to him. I giggled a little and waved at Edward and he composed himself to the point where he had a small smile on his face and gave a small wave back.

Jasper was totally doing this to me. Thankfully he stopped though.

Rosalie and Alice broke up their fight, probably because they heard Emmett singing and Edward and I making complete fools out of ourselves. Alice sat on the other side of Jasper and Rosalie sat on the other side of Emmett.

"I guess it's my turn to ask a question," Rosalie stated. She turned to me with fake happiness. "So, Bella. Do you have any _dirty_ secrets on Edward? I mean, he knows all of our secrets with his little trick but do _you_ know anything about him?"

Everyone turned to stare at me. I mean _everyone_. I felt a blush slowly crawl up on my cheeks from the sudden attention. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper's eyes were full of excitement to find out. Edward's eyes were pleading with me not to say his secret that he told me a few weeks ago.

_Come on, say it. Tell everyone that Edward's bisexual _the evil part of my brain said.

_He's not bisexual. He only needed Carlisle's comfort in the beginning because he didn't know what was going on _the good part of my brain said.

Crap, what do I say?

I quickly made something up about him.

"Um, Edward, uh, secretly wishes he didn't have to pull the high school charade every five years?" That was so stupid! I should have come up with something better. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looked disappointed. Edward looked relieved but Alice had a crooked look on her face

"I know Edward's dirty little secret!" Alice piped in. Edward stared at her with bug eyes.

"No you don't! I've only told Bella my secret," He retorted.

"Did you forget that I can see when people write things down on paper? I knew your secret before Bella did!" She folded her arms and sat there like a miniature version of the devil.

"Just… don't tell these guys alright?" Edward pleaded.

"But, Bella still hasn't told us your dirty secret yet! The thing she said was a total lie, and everybody knew it," Rosalie interjected. I looked down at the sand. I couldn't betray his trust and have him laughed at by his family for eternity.

"Bella if you won't tell, which you most likely won't because you keep changing your mind, then I will!" Alice leaned over and said to me.

Edward got up and sat down next to me. He leaned over to my ear and skimmed his nose from the bottom of my ear to my jaw and back.

"Please don't tell," he whispered in a seducing way. He skimmed his way back to my lips and kissed them lightly once, then twice then gave me small kisses down to my neck. "Please," he whispered again. He moved so that he was only mere centimeters from my face. He gave me the crooked smile that I love and softly caressed my face with his fingers. They were so smooth and soft with my face that I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, mesmerized.

"I will give you anything you want, if you don't. tell. my. secret," he murmured. He kissed me again, more tender, sweeter than the last.

The kiss lasted for an immeasurable moment. It was probably one of the best kisses of my life.

I heard an impatient sigh come from Alice. "That's it I'm telling!" Edward broke away from me.

"No, Alice don't-"

"Edward is bisexual! His first love was Carlisle!" Alice yelled. Edward sat on my lap and hid his face in the crook of my neck while everyone else was laughing.

Suddenly we were up and running. Edward was carrying me bridal style and in a few seconds we were on another beach on the island. I didn't know where we were but I was sitting down and Edward was in my lap in the same position as before with his head on my shoulders. I awkwardly patted his back, unsure of what to say or do.

"They're going to hold this against me for the rest of my existence!" he moaned into my shoulder. "It was my only secret kept from them and now it's gone! All because of Alice and her stupid ability!" He groaned into my shoulder.

"Hey hey," I said softly. "Don't blame Alice's visions. They've saved us multiple times before," Alice was my best friend and I didn't want Edward insulting her.

"More like they saved _you_ multiple times…" He chuckled into my shoulder.

He lifted his head up and met my eyes with his sad eyes. "You know… I'm glad that _you_ didn't reveal my secret." He slowly moved his lips towards my ear. "It would have been even more embarrassing if my _fiancée _said it," he whispered seductively. "Married couples are supposed to keep each other's secrets, _right_?" He gave a small kiss right under my ear. "Hmm?"

"Y-yeah, I-I guess so…" I stuttered.

"And if you revealed my secret…" he said in his extremely sexy voice. His breath tickled my face. "…I'm not sure if I would have liked to be your husband. After all, aren't couples supposed to keep each other's secrets?" He gave a small lick to my face then kissed where he licked. I giggled a bit when he did and he gave a small chuckle.

His lips immediately found mine and we began kissing ferociously. His hands rubbed all over my torso, and sometimes caressing my breasts. I wrapped my hands into his hair, pulling him close and never letting go.

It was very passionate, and had us both gasping at the end. We were looking up at the stars, lying next to one another, holding each other's hands.

"Edward, you'll never leave me right?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me and smiled.

"After that," he was still panting. "oh hell no!" We both burst into laughter.

After we calmed down I turned on my side and started to trace Edward's face.

"Do you want to go back to the others?" He asked quietly.

"No…Can I sleep in your arms tonight?" I asked even more quietly.

"Sure," I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms while he was humming my lullaby.

**

* * *

**

AN: So, did I make up for my epic delay with this chapter? Hope so!

**The song Emmett sings is not owned by me, sorry!**

**I've been thinking of making a huge story, updated from time to time, about random Cullen one-shots that are too short (and too cheesy) to be considered full one-shots. It'd be anywhere from pre-Twilight to post-Breaking Dawn and be full of random silly stuff that won't get out of my head until I write it down. What do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 9

**So… I promise you a fast update, then I'm gone for almost a month. Yeah… camps got in the way along with transferring all my files to a new computer… I sorry.**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Story plot is mine.**

Bella's POV

The next day Alice pretty much avoided me as much as she could. Well, I'd try to make conversation with her and she'd finish it quickly then move on. I asked Edward about it and he doesn't know what's going on either.

We still spent some alone time together. He was intimate, yet caring; possessive but gentle. We were _so close_ to _it_ when he stopped me.

"Bella, do you remember our conversation from about a month ago? When we were all alone in the mansion?" I sighed and leaned away from him.

"Yes, I remember." I rested on my knees and looked at the ground.

"I don't know if or when we're getting off, but even if Emmett is the pastor and Jasper is the ring-bearer and Alice is the flower girl, I still want to wait until we're married to make love,"

We went back to our makeout session until we collapsed onto the sand, panting and exhausted.

The next day Alice finally confronted me.

"Bella there's something I need to tell you," _Really Alice? I thought you were avoiding me because I haven't showered in over a month._

"Yes Alice?" I pushed back the sarcastic thoughts, at least far enough so they wouldn't blurt out of my mouth.

"I, um, had a vision when you and Edward ran off the other night," _Okay then… what's so special?_

"And…?"

"The thing is…"

"Just spit it out Alice. I can handle it." She muttered something like 'no you won't'

"I had a vision and if we don't get off the island within ten days, you're going… you're going to…" I don't need to hear it, I really don't. I know what her answer is. I ran off to Edward in tears and he hugged me as if it was our last time to be together, which in reality it was one of the last times.

**SHORT CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT! I'm sorry, I made you loyal fans wait a month and you get 316 words. I really didn't want uninteresting spam and more truth or dare in here. I'm losing interest in the story, but there should only be a few chapters left. Hopefully I won't call it quits by then.**

**Check out my other story ****Too Much Knowledge****. Basically, Bella's kidnapped by the Volturi for knowing about vampires. Its defiantly has angst and suspense, and little humor.**

**I also have a poll up, vote on it please!**


End file.
